


Did you miss me?

by ivartheheathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivartheheathen/pseuds/ivartheheathen
Summary: You and Ivar are now in opposite sides, but you two have a past that he is willing to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an imagine that I first post on my Tumblr (ivartheheathen)

You breathed heavily as you walked into the throne room. After a long day of work on the fortifications and a night shift in the surveillance towers, you felt your body aching everywhere and all you wanted was to go to bed. And, since you were a Lagertha’s reliable shieldmaiden, she insisted that you sleep in a room next to hers in case of attack.

You interrupted your walk when you saw Ivar sitting on the king’s throne. He was looking at the burning fire, the flames reflecting in his eyes and casting shadows over his face. Your body straightened in a second when you saw the knife he was twisting in his hand.

“What are you doing here?"You asked.

His blue eyes moved to yours, and you felt like he has just transferred the fire from the wood to your insides. You instantly remembered of when he used to look at you that way, when you both weren’t in opposite sides and he would crawl to your bed at night and light that fire over and over.

"What do you think?” His voice was low, pure evil.

“I think that you shouldn’t be here. If Lagertha sees you, she will have a reason to kill you."He laughed softly at your words.

"Why does everyone think I’m not capable of killing her?"He brought the knife in his hand to his head and pretended to scratch it.

"Is because you are not.” You said, too sleepy and too tired for his games.“Go to sleep, Ivar.”

You started to walk towards your room, but his words stopped you.“Actually, I’m not here for Lagertha."He tilted his head and his gaze fell upon you once again."I’m here for you.”  
Your breath got stuck in your throat as he pointed the knife at your direction. You knew exacly what he meant and it made your core burn.

“Come here."He called softly. You knew that you shouldn’t, but you felt like you were compelled to walk in his direction and your feet began to carry you closer to him.

As you climbed the steps, you remebered where you were, that Lagertha was near and, if she saw you two, she would think you were betraying her. But none of this mattered. Not when Ivar’s eyes were locked into yours, making every inch of you burn and beg to be touched as you walked to him like you were hypnotized.

You finally reached him, standing right in front of his body, looking at him from above. Ivar raised his hands to the back of your knees, pulling them till you were sitting on his lap, each leg at one side, the feeling of his warm body under yours making you bite your lower lip. His hands climbed up your tighs, dragging your dress along with them. He pressed light kisses to your collarbone, rising them to your neck. When his hands finally reached your buttocks he squeezed them and sucked your neck at the same time, making you whimper.

"Hush. You don’t want us to be caught, do you?"He whispered in your ear, his hot breath making you want to tilt your head.

His hands kept going up painfully slowly, caressing the small of your back to your stomach, till they reached your chest, where he used his thumbs to make small circles on your nipples through the fabric. You let out a hiss, your hip automatically imitated the movements of this fingers.

Ivar’s eyes never left yours, aiming to you like a predator about to eat its prey. He gave you a mischievous smile and then ripped your dress, exposing your front to him. He cupped one of your breasts, massaging it, while he attacked the other with his mouth, sucking and biting. Your hip started to work more frantically when you felt his tongue circling your nipple.

Feeling done with his teasing, you cupped his face and lowered your head till your mouths crashed together in a needy kiss. You let out sigh when you felt his tongue against yours, not knowing that you had missed him this much. You felt his taste start to spread in your mouth as your tongues fought for control. All you wanted was to be able to moan in his mouth while you felt yourself getting wetter every second.

Your hands traveled down his chest, undoing the laces of his tunic and getting it out of your way so you could feel his warm skin. Once the fabric was properly tossed aside, you touched and scratched every inch of his muscular torso. You made sure to be looking at his face when you dragged your hands up and pinched his nipple. 

His expression almost made you find your end. His eyes rolled before they shut and his mouth fell open, releasing a delicious moan.

"Hush. You don’t want us to be caught, do you?"You repeated his words, feeling proud of yourself for taking a soud from him, who’s always so silent.

Ivar looked at you, his eyes dark with lust when he curled his lips in a evil smile. You felt his hot hands travel up your tighs, one of them going to your buttock and, the other, towards the wet spot between your legs. At first, you felt his thumb rubbing its way to your clit and start to make small and slow circles on it, then, the tip of his middle finger in your entrance. It was so wet it could easily slip inside but, instead, Ivar moved the finger slowly, inch by inch, torturing you. 

You tried to move your hip but he grabbed your waist so hard it would probably leave a mark. You cried his name in his ear till he finally filled you with all of it. You had to bite his shoulder so you wouldn’t moan loudly when he placed another finger inside you, working both in your entrance and your clit as you rocked your hip involuntarily, you laid your head on the crook of his neck and left your hand trail down his chest to the lace of his pants. You undid it, gaining some space to free his cock. It was still partially soft, so you started to strike it, slow, like he did to you, playing with the liquid that began to accumulate at the tip with your thumb. It made Ivar breath heavily and his fingers work harder, causing you to arch on his lap.

His fingers inside you, his other hand on your breast and his mouth on your neck started to feel like it was too much. You had to let go of his cock to hold on his shoulders when you felt the knot in your belly get tighter and tighter. You rocked you hip against his fingers to gain more friction, letting sighs and small moans float from your mouth to his ears.

"Ivar."You moaned shakily. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead into yours, looking deeply in your eyes. 

Then you felt the heat exploding inside of you. Your fingertips sunk into his skin, your mouth fell open as you tried to make no sound but a cry slipped through your lips and Ivar kissed you to shut it. You two stayed in this position, forehead to forehead, you trying to catch your breath while he observed you. Then you looked down and realised he was getting soft again, so you gave one last kiss in his mouth and jumped out of his lap. 

You pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them, knowing he wouldn’t want you to take his pants off, you caressed his inner tighs through the fabric. Ivar kept all his attention on you, his lips parting as you got closer to where he wanted you. 

You held his shaft, feeling it’s warmth and soft skin in your hand. You gave it a tiny squeeze and watched Ivar throw his head back, resting it on the back of the throne. You dragged your hand up and started to make small circles on the head with your thumb, bringing the liquid back, and then down again to spread it.

Ivar growled your name in a warning tone, his chest going up and down. You gave in to the urge to touch his torso, feeling his hard muscles moving under your hand as he breathed heavily, then, you brought your tongue to his tip, repeating the movements you were doing with your thumb. Ivar raised his hip, but dropped it back again with a frustrated sigh when you moved your head away. 

You went back to work, sucking his head this time. He let out a moan and you scratched his tigh to shut him up, but it only appeared to turn him on, for he moaned again and leaded his hand to the back of your head, sinking his fingers in your hair.

Gods, this man really likes some violence.

You put him further in your mouth, your head going up and down, licking, sucking and making it wet while he writhed in the seat. 

He was no longer soft, but rock hard. "Get up here, woman. I am ready for you."His voice was hoarse.

You obeyed, stood up and turned your back to him, then lowered your torso to lift your dress, giving him the full sight of your ass and grinned when you heard the growl that left his mouth. You waited for Ivar to align himself under you and, when you felt his head touching your entrance, you started to slid down, swallowing him slowly till you were sitting on his lap again, all of him inside you.

You stopped for a moment, letting yourself get used to the feeling of him filling you. It felt like ages since the last time you felt this sensation. Soon, you felt his hands tighten your hip, demanding you to move, and so you did.

You went up and down on his lap, your hip making rotational movements. You could feel Ivar’s hot and irregular breath on the back of your neck, and his chest pressed on your back. You rested your head on his shoulder, giving him plenty space to suck your neck and releasing small moans as he did.

Ivar then pushed your back, making you lean your torso forward as your held on both his knees. The new angle made it feel like he has reached deeper inside you, and you had to bite your lip so you wouldn’t moan loudly. Your movements became more frantic when you started to feel the knot forming inside you for the second time this night but, just when you were about to get your release, Ivar pulled you.

Your back collided with his chest, and his hands gripped both sides of your waist so strongly that you had no choice but to keep up the slow pace he was setting, feeling your end get distant. You whimpered, trying to return to the previous position, but then you felt one of his hands snaking up your stomach, passing through the valley between you breasts and grabbing your neck.

At first, his hold weren’t strong enough to cut your breath, you felt when his mouth came closer to your ear."Did you miss me?"He asked without interrupting the slow rhythm of both your hips, letting out a pleased sigh when you nodded.

Then you felt his hand close around your throat and you couldn’t breath anymore.

"So why did you choose her over me?"His voice was rough now, full of rage and hate. You held his wrist, trying to make him loosen his grip.

"Ivar."You called weakly, not knowing if it was a request to stop or to continue.

His grip became weaker and you felt the air get back to your lungs for a short time before he started to tighten again. The pace was still low, but your hips were colliding harder, making him hit a spot inside of you that, combined with his hold on your throat, made you see little black dots.

You could hear him making animalistic groans behind you and he finally gave you permission to go back to the frantic rhythm, creating sounds of skin against skin every time he was fully inside you.

Finally, you felt the knot undoing, the heat spreaded all over your body and you throw your head back, lying it on Ivar’s shoulder and biting your lip to not scream, so hard you felt the metallic taste of your own blood.

Your walls clenching Ivar’s cock made him find his end as well. A growl left his mouth while he squeezed your waist tightly, pinning you down against him as his hot seed spilled inside you.

You kept on his lap, lying against him while you both tried to catch your breath. Ivar hold your chin and turned your face to his, then he licked the blood on your mouth and sucked your lower lip.

From this close you could see every trace of his beautiful face and watch as his pupils returned to normal."I didn’t choose her over you."You said softly, then you got up and adjusted your dress. "But don’t ask me to betray her."And you left to your room.


End file.
